


[Vid] Le Disko

by abby82



Category: The Neverending Story (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2009, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super sonic overdrive...Fantasia style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Le Disko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boom_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_queen/gifts).



> Created for boom_queen for the inaugural festivids vidding challenge. Her prompt requested "anything full of fun, fantasy shiny-ness please". How could I resist a prompt like that!
> 
>  **Song:** "Le Disko" by Shiny Toy Guns  
>  **Source:** The Neverending Story (1984)  
>  **Length:** 3:12 minutes  
>  **Availability:** Download | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgORwEgxYkY) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/149936890) | [LJ](http://abby82.livejournal.com/60090.html) | [Tumblr](http://planetstarclaw.tumblr.com/post/139171395937/title-le-disko-vidder-abby82planetstarclaw)

  
  


  
  



End file.
